Black Market Bets
by howaboutno922
Summary: Deep inside Dauntless there's a room only chosen members know about. With passwords and precautions, it stays a secret from the rest of the Faction. Members gather, points are sacrificed and the only tell-tale sign is the chalk on their hands. Additional Content/One-shot of Golden Flames.


_**You can thank memcfall for this as the idea stemmed from their comment.**_

_**So this is in Bree's POV because I figured she'd totally own this shit. As said in the summary, this is additional content with a slight AU to the universe of Golden Flames. It isn't set at a particular time and will be a one-shot unless I have more ideas for it.**_

Bree walked through the deep hallways of Dauntless thanking her genes that she's small. Her height allowed her to creep away and not be noticed by even the most observant. Issy, her golden-eyed sister, never noticed. Though she was normally caught up in her own thoughts of pranks and mischievous things.

Her route led to only one destination and only those that could find it, knew how to enter. Member of the mighty faction of the brave entered by invite only and yet Bree had quite literally stumbled upon it. Bree had been wandering one day and she tripped, leaning against the stone, when the wall slotted back on hinges. She was shocked, and then surprised at what she found but soon enough she brought order to it all. No one messed with a feisty woman with a plan. And through this…project…of hers, Bree became friends with a large amount to people.

Back in the same hallway, she hooked her fingers under a small ledge in the wall and pressed the hidden button that revealed the door. It creaked and groaned as it shifted aside. There was no point in glancing around if anyone had seen her, Bree knew that they were too deep within Dauntless for the cameras to work and why would anyone want to travel down the uncharted halls with a high chance of getting lost?

With a smirk on her face, Bree stepped inside allowing the door to snap shut behind her and into darkness she fell. She cleared her throat, readying herself for the first password. "_Alpha Lima Lima Oscar Whiskey – Mike Echo – Echo November Tango Romeo Alpha November Charlie Echo – Alpha Lima Lima Oscar Whiskey – Mike Echo – Lima India Golf Hotel Tango."_ It was an old alphabet from before the war. All dauntless know of it, no one use it – no one except _them._

Dim lights switched on, lighting up her surroundings. The lights were activated by code so her voice had to be clear otherwise she'd have to repeat herself until it was… the rock beneath her feet slowly gave way to an old metal staircase spiralling down with automatic lights to guide the way. Dauntless may be reckless but they ain't stupid and so the staircase is checked for problems every few months. The sound of metal against her boot echoes around as she climbs down.

The stairs seem to go on forever but soon enough her boots meet rock again. This time the walls close in until the hallway becomes exceedingly narrow. Bree once again thanks her height as the change doesn't affect her. It does cause problems for people that suffer from claustrophobia though. Sad times. The hallway opens out to a larger room where two members stand guarding the final entrance. It wasn't an official job by far but one that was created when some rambling drunk had miraculously made his way down and crashed a session. The guard shift was only a couple of hours long and in a sense, they were paid for it. Their points coming from the small fee that people must pay to enter. Bree nods at them, knowing them both by name now.

"Vinny. Paul." Bree knows that both of them are squaddies and sometimes come across Issy in the garage when her sister is working on her bike. Not that Issy's aware of either of their activities…

"Bree." Paul greeted with a grin. "There's a been huge intake today of members. Wonder why that is…" He trailed off like he didn't know what was happening in their faction.

"Suck my dick."

Vinny barked out a laugh. "That's not the password."

"And you don't have a dick." Paul pointed out.

"Sure I do." She grinned viciously. "Just because the only dick you can acclaim to owning is imaginary, doesn't mean I can't have one either." Paul's jaw was practically on the ground and Vinny slapped his friend's back, howling with laughter. "Full moon."

Vinny was still laughing as he unlocked the final door and allowed her through. The passwords for this door changed every month, often passed from member to member like the most accurate game of Chinese whispers.

The scent of smoky incense wafted around her in the room. The architecture was left behind from long before the war. Central to the door Bree had just entered was arching ceilings balanced on smooth stone columns. The room was lit by bonfire pits and hanging fires. But it wasn't the architecture that brought them here…

Lining the walls were chalkboard after chalkboard. Some, if not all, could be revolving around onto the other side – a feature that was so valuable. Because the walls were so tall there were ladders connecting to banisters that lines the walls, enabling them to slide. Though it's what's on the chalkboards that brought everyone here…

On each of the chalkboards have two names at the top as a title. These names are who the members ship together and have placed bets on when they'll get together. And once they got together it moved onto getting engaged and then married, and then onto having children and so on. These dates are listed underneath the names with the number of points and who placed the bet. The revolving system came into play when a member who's name is on one of those chalkboards comes to their little black market. The guards will sound the alarm and that certain chalkboard will flip over and they'd be none the wiser.

Bree walked past a group of people arguing near one of the boards and she giggled from what she heard.

"Josh and Hugo are just friends! They aren't attracted to each other!" One person yelled.

Another scoffed. "Well you're fucking blind then because they definitely are! They're so oblivious its getting painful!"

Bree was well aware of all her friends having boards with numerous bets underneath. Josh and Hugo. Four and Tris. Alec and Lilah. Uriah and Marlene. Flare and Kayden. Excreta. Excreta. Bree already knows what caused the huge congregation of members today. Anyone who was blind would have seen the engagement ring on Bree's finger and now they were all here to receive their winnings.

Bree rolled her eyes at the gathering crowd towards the points exchange area and wandered over to what started as a singular board, had now spread over several of them. Eric and Issy. Almost all of the faction was getting pissed off. Whenever Eric and Issy appeared like they were going to get together, the faction got hyped, and then something happens to tear them apart again. It's mostly why Bree's getting annoyed with the pair of them… Every time something happens, Bree is forced to change her dates and fucking hell, she wants to win! Sure, she wants them to be happy but if there was a bet that she had to win, it would be this one.

Bree paused in her tracks and her thoughts when she saw exactly _who_ was climbing down from the ladder after changing his bet.

Max raised an eyebrow in her direction, a challenging look on his face. "I am the Head Leader of this faction and I _will_ win this bet!"

Bree smirked and caught the chalk that the Leader had thrown in her direction. "_Game on motherfucker!" _


End file.
